This invention relates to intermediate bulk storage containers and, more particularly, to an improved bulk container valve for use therewith.
For shipment of goods, a storage system known as intermediate bulk container (IBC) has found wide acceptance. The IBC comprises a 275 gallon container mounted to a skid or pallet. A wire mesh cage is also mounted to the skid and surrounds the container on all four sides. The top of the container is generally exposed. Additional pallets or IBC""s may then be stacked for shipping and storage.
The IBC is filled at its top by removing a cover providing access to an opening. A bottom spout acts as an outlet for goods stored in the container. A bulk container valve is typically removably secured to the IBC to control removal of goods from the container. Typically the valve is threaded onto the spout. A hose can then be connected to the valve with a cam lever coupling to empty the contents of the IBC.
A typical cylindrical IBC valve comprises a plastic housing with a cylindrical valve element contained within the housing. A handle attaches to the cylindrical valve element. Typically, the handle is secured to the valve element with an external bolt. However, such a bolt can be easily removed, causing the handle to fall off. As is apparent, without the handle the valve would be extremely difficult to operate.
To maintain the valve element within the plastic housing, an arc shaped metal clip engages the shoulder of the housing and a top surface of the valve element. Therefore, the valve consists of three elements, the valve element, a handle, and a clip. This can increase assembly time of the valve.
Typically, a seal is disposed between the valve element and valve housing to prevent fluid leakage. More specifically, an O-ring seal is disposed between the valve element sidewall and the interior wall of the chamber. During service, the valve may be deformed, such as when a laborer inadvertently steps on the valve handle while accessing adjacent containers. This deformation may lead to the escape of fluid past the O-ring seal and out of the valve.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a bulk container valve in which the valve element and handle are formed of one piece.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a bulk container valve adapted for use with a bulk container having a tubular spout. The valve comprises a one piece plastic housing having an interior chamber connecting a front port to a rear port. The housing includes a rear fitting about the rear port for connection to the spout, in use, and a front fitting about the front port. A one piece cylindrical valve element is rotationally supported in the interior chamber for movement between a valve open position and a valve closed position. The valve element includes a handle for selective rotation of the valve element. Securing means for securing the valve element to the housing to maintain the valve in assembled condition are provided.
It is a feature of the invention that the valve includes a sealing plug insertable into the valve element to prevent fluid leakage from within the valve element.
It is another feature of the invention that the securing means comprises a collar having a radially inwardly directed flange.
It is yet another feature of the invention that the valve further comprises a stop on the valve element extending radially outwardly and abutting an arc shaped guide formed within the housing for limiting rotational movement of the handle.
It is a further feature of the invention that the valve comprises a tamper evident pin insertable through rotationally aligned openings formed within each of the housing and the valve element and that the pin is aligned along the radial direction of the cylindrical valve element.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is disclosed a bulk container valve comprising a one piece plastic housing having a cylindrical sidewall, a closed bottom end and an open top end forming an interior chamber, the sidewall including a front port and an opposed rear port, the front port having a front fitting and the rear port having a rear fitting for connection to the spout, in use. A generally cylindrical one piece plastic valve element having a proximal and distal end, the distal end being insertable through the open top end of the housing and rotationally supported in the interior chamber, the proximal end including a handle for selective rotation of the valve element between a valve open position and a valve closed position is included. Securing mean for securing the valve element within the interior chamber of the housing is included.
It is a feature of the invention that the securing means comprises a collar having a radially inwardly directed flange, the collar being threadably securable to the housing.
It is another feature of the invention that the valve comprises an O-ring sealing means disposed between adjacent annular surfaces of the housing and the valve element such that radial expansion and contraction of the valve housing and valve element during ovalization does not interrupt the sealing means.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is disclosed a bulk container valve comprising a one piece plastic housing having an interior chamber connecting a front port to a rear port, the housing including a rear fitting about the rear port for connection to the spout, in use, and a front fitting about the front port. A plastic cylindrical valve element is rotationally supported in the interior chamber of the housing for movement between a valve open position and a valve closed position, the valve element having a handle attached thereto for selective rotation of the valve element is included. Securing means for securing the valve element to the housing comprises a collar threadably attached to the housing. The collar includes a radially inwardly extending flange having a face abutting a surface of the valve element to maintain the valve in an assembled condition.
It is a feature of the invention that the valve element and handle are one piece.
It is another feature of the invention that the collar has an annular surface including regularly spaced protrusions, the surface being engageable with a corresponding surface of the housing during assembly of the valve.
It is another feature of the invention that the valve further comprises a stop on the valve element extending radially outwardly and abutting an arc shaped guide formed within the housing for limiting rotational movement of the handle.
It is yet another feature of the invention that the valve further comprises an O-ring sealing means disposed between adjacent annular surfaces of the housing and the valve element such that radial expansion and contraction of the valve element during ovalization does not interrupt the sealing means.
It is yet a further feature of the invention that the plastic housing is made of propylene.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawing.